Psalm
by Timmesque
Summary: [mild shounen-ai] When Vash gets Wolfwood a bible, interesting things are guaranteed to happen. And maybe Vash doesn't need to know the truth [mild spoilers] [V x W]


**Psalm**

**By Timberwolf220**

**-XX-**

_Our Father, who art in Heaven_

_Hallowed be thy name_

_Thy kingdom come, thy will be done_

_In Earth, as it is in Heaven_

_The Lord's Prayer_

**-XX-**

I didn't even realize what it was when he dumped it casually on my lap. He had this huge grin on his face which made me glance a little longer. It was a tiny little black book with large gold blazoned letters on the cover. I peered closer and it said, "**THE BIBLE**"

I nearly choked on my cigarette and with a well aimed glare at his jovial face; I pointed at the book and said carefully, "Vash, why did you give me a Bible?" I swear, if I didn't know better, Vash was trying to be sarcastic. But I did know better and when I looked at that face, I knew this wasn't a practical joke.

He blinked innocently, "Well, your last one got trashed in the quick draw, remember?"

Oh shoot, I had forgotten about that. The tomato juice we used had nearly destroyed my precious suit and my little black book. However, I didn't have the guts to tell Vash that my little black book wasn't a Bible. Chapel's going to be mad when he finds I ruined his favourite recipe book.

"Oh…yeah…" I glanced at the book once more. I felt a little guilty for lying, but I can't jeopardize the mission any more than I already have. Cautiously, I opened it. The pages were thin, unusual in this time and age. I looked up, "Where did you get this?"

He fell oddly silent at that and his verdant eyes had darkened slightly. Not enough for anyone to notice, not even the insurance girls, but I did. I always noticed.

"I had it for a long time," He said softly, his eyes brimming with what seemed like tears. I hated it hen he cried. Crying was so easy for him, so easy to let out the feelings. My feelings were always so deeply buried that I had forgotten where I had left them, "A…," He stumbled for the word and realized there was none, "Someone gave it to me, long ago."

That would explain how he knew the Ten Commandments so well. 'Thou shall not kill,' was his favourite when dealing with me.

I sighed and handed it back to him, "If it belonged to someone you knew, then you should keep it. They would not appreciate it if you gave it to someone else," _Especially, a sinner like myself, _I thought silently. Whoever gave it to him must be crying in Heaven, I'm sure of it.

To my surprise, he didn't take it back and smiled gently, "I think she would be happy that you had it. This was her favourite religion."

I cocked an eyebrow, "_She?"_ A lover? No, despite the love in his grass-green eyes, it seemed more…maternal than anything. Maybe this was the human, the human that Knives hated more than anything. Then one he cursed in his sleep for taking his sweet brother away from him.

I flipped through the pages quietly and came across the parables of Jesus. Looking back, I realized that one of the reasons I loved this religion was because of the salvation it offered for everyone. Even sinner like me had a chance. It felt like water on my darkened gunpowder hands. Come to think of it, Vash is a lot like Jesus.

Maybe that's why I stay with him.

He sat down beside him, still smiling and the tears long forgotten, "Can you read me something?"

I smirked, "Sure. What do you want to hear?" I knew the stories well, despite not having a Bible. Bibles were a rare commodity and whatever that could fetch money was given away for supporting the orphans. I wonder how they're faring. Are they going to sleep properly? I hope they lock the door before sleeping.

I shook my head and looked at him, "Well?"

He placed his arm from under his chin, "Maybe the Last Supper?"

That was an odd choice. I shot a confused look, which he promptly ignored and went to the story.

"…And Jesus said, 'The one who dips his bread into his wine will be the one to betray me'. An Judas had dipped his bread into the win at that moment. Later on, when the darkness settled over the garden, the soldiers came. Judas said, 'Wait, I will kiss his cheek' and he approached Jesus and said, 'Master!' and kissed his cheek. Jesus murmured, 'Judas, why did you betray me so?' and the soldiers came and took him away. They gave the twelve silver coins to Judas and went. But when Judas found out that his actions led to Jesus' death, he hanged himself…"

I stopped suddenly, realizing what the story was pointing to. I stared at him incredibly, feeling the sweat trickled down my neck.

_He knew. He knew that I was going to…How could he know?_

Vash had closed his eyes softly during the recital and smiled as if recalling sweet memories from another era. Which is quite possible since Vash was there at the beginning of time of Planet Gunsmoke.

"Vash…" I wanted the words to pour out. _I'm sorry, I had to, the children, it was for the children, I didn't want to, I had no choice…_

The last thought made me cringe. Didn't Vash tell me there's always another choice?

He opened his eyes and smiled at me. Beautiful smiles, soft and gentle like a mother's lullaby.

"It was a nice story, though I wish Judas never hanged himself," He said, "Jesus would have been angry if he knew he had done that. But I suppose even Judas is forgiven, right?" He looked at me and there were no need for words, no need for prayers, no need for forgiveness. I smiled back and tucked the precious Bible back into my pocket.

Because Vash was there and with him I always have a chance to reach salvation.

-XX-

**A/N: Hopelessly hooked onto writing pointless Vash x Wolfwood shounen-ai. Reviews will be appreciated as always, so be a nice reader and do a good deed, okay?**

**Yours Truly, Timmy**

**PS: I paraphrased that Bible story, but the details are accurate.**


End file.
